


Not Late for Dinner

by smoothmovebro



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Orange Grove spoilers, episode 38 spoilers, i just needed to vent some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothmovebro/pseuds/smoothmovebro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listeners, let me release my own special announcement: Cecil Palmer would like to not be late for dinner."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Late for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to that episode, I jus HAD to write this! I'm really sorry if it's not too good since this is my first WTNV fic. Apologies if I didn't capture the Night Vale-esque atmosphere, I was really focusing on Cecilos >.

“Cecil Palmer would like to not be late for dinner.”

Cecil turns off the microphone and plays the closing tune to end his program. The reporter hurriedly makes his way out of the station, ignoring an intern’s questions about where he’s off to. He will not miss dinner. He will stay in with Carlos tonight and no one can stop him, not even the Sheriff’s Secret Police.  

The drive home is uneventful, save for the fact that a hooded figure was in the middle of the road at some point in the journey and Cecil had to drive past it, even though it might have caused some damage to his car. When he parks his car outside his house, he could see the silhouette of Carlos in the kitchen, cooking. He must be cooking pasta like he said in the email. The reporter gets out of the vehicle and makes his way to the front door. He makes sure he enters his house quietly, so he could surprise Carlos for once.

Carlos was making pasta until a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his waist. He sets down the wooden spoon beside the stove and leans on Cecil’s broad chest, bringing the reporter’s hands to his lips so he could kiss each fingertip. The gesture makes the reporter nuzzle Carlos’ neck in return of affection. Carlos turns around so he could plant a soft kiss on Cecil’s lips. “You’re not late.”

“I did say I wouldn’t be,” Cecil says, touching their foreheads together.

“Thank you,” Carlos says with a smile. “Now let go of me so the pasta won’t burn.”

The reporter releases his hold on his boyfriend and walks over to the cupboard to set the table. “Which one do you want to see first, the NetFlix documentary or The Man who Shot Liberty Valence?” Cecil asks.

“You know what,” Carlos says, setting down the pasta in the middle of the table. “Let’s just make this night _our_ night. No movies, no work. Just us,” he continues. Cecil can’t help but smile at that. Carlos, always so perfect and beautiful. Carlos, who Cecil loves so dearly.

“Okay.”

They eat their dinner while chatting over nothing. How their day was, the weather, and fleeting appearances of the Glow Cloud. They help each other with the dishes and go about their nightly routine, showering together to save up on their water bill.

After showering, Carlos guides Cecil to bed and lays him down, kissing his lips. The reporter moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around broad shoulders. When they come up for air, Carlos has this big grin on his face.

“What are you grinning about?” Cecil asks.

Carlos shifts himself so he’s beside Cecil. “Nothing. It’s just… It’s been a while since we’ve had this. It’s nice to have cozy nights like these back,” he says while snuggling closer to Cecil. The reporter pulls him closer and silently promises himself to never be late for dinner. Cecil Palmer would like to be not late for dinner if it means more time with his beloved Carlos.


End file.
